In Your Dreams
by navime
Summary: Wouldn't it be great if dreams could become reality?


**Title**: In Your Dreams  
**Pairing**: Kakashi/Obito  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count:**  
**Warnings**:None  
**Disclaimer**: I do own a Konoha headband. I do not own Naruto or it's characters or I would be the master over millions nerdy minions- wait, that would include me-  
**A/N:** Timeframe: Bakakashi still has not left ANBU and therefore has not gotten Team 7, Kyuubi has already attacked. -So, I vaguely have the ending planned out, but I need to solidify and flesh it out. Enjoy and review!-  
**Summary**: Wouldn't it be great if dreams could become reality?

The thing about dreams is that sometimes, it's incredibly difficult to separate it from reality.

* * *

dream  
[dreem]  
_n._  
**1. **A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep.  
**2. **A daydream; a reverie.  
**3. **A state of abstraction; a trance.  
**4. A wild fancy or hope.**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a genius, the pride of his generation; chuunin at six, jounin at twelve, and becoming an ANBU, the elite of Konoha, when he was barely into his teens. With the infamous Sharingan, he made a name for himself during the Third Shinobi World War and the years afterwards: Copycat Kakashi, on the first page of every bingo book of every village.

Now, how many would assume that he be the sanest person out there, he being able to survive numerous, repugnant catastrophes and nightmares, managing to make it into adulthood?

Answer: Almost all.

However, what people simply don't understand that more you survive, the more twisted and hurt you are inside.

* * *

Kakashi's only outlet for his inner turmoils were his dreams. Sometimes, they were a solace. Other times... well, there was a reason for his constant insomnia.

When it would be terrible, it more than likely that it would have disgusting, putrid corpses of various people he'd known, - or more specifically, failed- over the years.

__Kakashi let a scream tear from his eight-year old throat, as his eyes widened to comic proportions, watching Hatake Sakumo's bloody body drag itself off the floor where he found him.__  
__His heart roughly pounded as he was suddenly face to face with a decaying face with a gaping eye socket hole.__

Wonderful always included those same people, but completely opposite from their nightmare selves.

Sweet, happy, sad, angsty were among them, but no matter what the dreams were, there was always a recurring one, refusing to let him go from it's clutches.

Digging into his memories, Kakashi would find that the only times where he was truly happy was being with his team. Sitting together, listening in on their laughs, and enjoying the warmth and simplicityof being with others, not being alone. Rin, Sensei, Obito...

His especially serene times were when he was alone with the Uchiha, just talking.

When Kakashi had finally been slapped into reality from his cold, bastard-like stupor at that dreadful mission, he could've never been more grateful to Obito at how incredibly strong, valiant he was.

All of Kakashi's nerves _ached _horribly with the realization that he actually had feelings for him, and he never got the chance to act upon them.

So, having those dreams was a sort of bliss integrated with torture.

Obito in his dreams was just as loud, rude, and amazing as Kakashi remembered him. The amazing part was always derived from the Kannabi Bridge mission, where the masked nin had briefly glimpsed Obito beginning to change, into something so very strong and wise.

A while ago, laying in bed after a particularly suicidal mission that again made him question _why_he still bothered to breathe, Kakashi fervently needed a calm place, to talk, to see a familiar face, an urge for an Obito Dream.

And weirdly, lately in those dreams everything became surprisingly real, with all the things they told each other, becoming closer as they never had a chance to in reality.

* * *

Obito, corrupted with revenge, had almost forgotten how he was before meeting Madara.

He trained and trained, and fuelled by his utter fury, he could push nearly everything else into oblivion.

He just didn't care anymore.

Obito, trying to master new techniques, had forced all his chakra to his eyes, attempting to do the Sharingan again, and something... weird had happened, and it made him pass out.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on a bench, and was promptly taken aback at his surroundings. Konoha? Looking to the side he nearly choked on air, finding that he was sitting next _Kakashi. _

Same age as he was now, sixteen, maybe? He looked... good, just sitting there, leaning forward comfortably. Content to be alone with him.

Obito couldn't help but notice the slender cords in Kakashi's pale neck, and abruptly he abruptly mentally kicked himself _hard. _

Before he could gather himself to do anything, Kakashi began to speak. Obito watched with big eyes, so confused, but too much to actually take action.

" 'Bito, I really don't know what to do anything. The only things I even bother to do now are suicide missions, because that's how dull my life is. You, Rin, Sensei, are all dead now. I'm so tired."

Confession after confession about how Kakashi was doing, what a haze he was in, spilled and despite the fact that normally Obito believed Kakashi to be a traitor asshole (and honestly, now, he just disliked blathering people) he found he _didn't mind._

Obito was still utterly bamboozled as to how, and why he was here, and why he didn't do anything to hurt Kakashi, but he took it in a stride, simply ignoring the impossibility of it all. He just assumed he got so exhausted after so much chakra use he fainted, that he was delusional.

Possibly, very likely, he hoarded reluctant feelings towards his old teammate, and this experience took him so off guard. Maybe _that _was why Obito didn't do anything.

He would nod at the appropriate times, and was starting to edge closer to Kakashi (unconsciously of course) easily slipping some words in.

Before he realized, he got lost in the surrealness of it all, and almost didn't realize when everything began to fade away, including Kakashi, who waved.

As he waved back, Obito suddenly woke on the cold, hard stone floor of his cave.

He never questioned what had happened, really, and he couldn't help but kinda wish to be with Kakashi again.


End file.
